Victoria
Song Qian , born February 2, 1987), better known as Victoria Song or mononymously as Victoria, is a Chinese singer, dancer, actress, model, and the leader of the five-member South Korean girl group f(x). Victoria is one of the three members of f(x) not born in Korea, the others being Amber and Krystal. Song is one of the most recognized celebrities of Chinese origin active in South Korea."쑨웨이, “'생애 첫 해외활동, 한국이라 더 기뻐요'" Early life Victoria Song was born in Qingdao, Shandong. She left her hometown at a very young age to study Chinese traditional dance at the Beijing Dance Academy. After her high school graduation, she was accepted to the Beijing Dance Academy and majored in Chinese ethnic dance. In September 2007, Song was spotted by a SM agent at a Beijing dance competition and later joined the company. Biography Song was scouted at a dance competition in Beijing on September 2007. She passed her audition for SM Entertainment and began preparing for her modeling career in South Korea. She possesses native fluency in Mandarin and has conversational fluency with the Korean language. Song's first media appearance was for a Spris commercial in early 2008 with South Korean singer-actor Lee Jun-ki. In April 2008, Song modeled for Samsung in a music video with Korean actor-singer Rain. In May 2008, she appeared in Shinee's music video Replay. In August 2009, Song was introduced as the leader of quintet dance group, f(x). On June 2010, it was announced Song was to be a cast member to We Got Married, pairing up with [Nichkhun of 2PM (Thailand). Khuntoria was the couple's name in "We Got Married." Song was a new member of G7 in Invincible Youth Season 1 replacing Sunny, Kwon Yuri from Girls' Generation and 4minute's Hyuna. Song has guest-starred on the Korean comedy show Running Man on episode 8 at the Seoul Museum of History, Gyeonghui Palace.Lee Joon, Victoria, and Park Joon Gyu on Running Man next "allkpop". August 30, 2010.. In January 2012, Victoria began playing a principal role in When Love Walked In, a Taiwanese drama. In 2010, Song won the 'Popularity Award' at the MBC Entertainment Awards. On December 31st, Victoria together with her We Got Married partner 2PM Nichkhun MC-ed the 2011 MBC Gayo Daejun Festival. Gallery Discography f(x) discography Videography F(x) videography Music video appearances Filmography Variety television series Television dramas Films Commercials and advertisements * 2008: Samsung 6 Series LCD TV * 2008: Samsung’s Anycall“Any Dream” - Rain * 2008: SPRIS Clothing Brand - Lee Jun Ki * 2008: Smart S Line school uniforms - SHINee * 2009: Korea Seoul Tour * 2009: LG Cyon Chocolate Phone - f(x) * 2009: K-Swiss - f(x) * 2010: Love living rabbit costumes (H2) - F(x), SHINee & Zhang Liyin * 2010: LG Optimus Z - f(x) * 2010: Calvin Klein Jeans - Sulli & Krystal * 2010: Elite's School Uniform - f(x), Infinite * 2010: Crown Bakery - f(x) * 2010: Cnkia Chicken - f(x) * 2010: Ottogi Noodle - f(x) * 2011: Video game MMORPG "Gran Age" - f(x) * 2011: Estee Lauder's Pure Colour Lipstick * 2011: Smoothie King drinks - Sulli * 2011: Cafe Real/Jardin Coffee * 2011: Caribbean Bay CF - Nichkhun & 2PM * 2012: IPKN Cosmetics * 2012: & by P&D - f(x) * 2012: LG - f(x), Super Junior Appearances non-series Awards External links * f(x) Official Website * * * f(x) Official Play List Under SMTown on YouTube Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Band Members